


Met by Moonlight

by Amf2018



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Poisoning, Secret Plots, Secret Relationship, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amf2018/pseuds/Amf2018
Summary: One of the AU's me and a few players created based off a DnD game me and my best friend play in.Princess Ascal Bidi of Nylva had travelled to Kardine for one purpose, to secure a marriage between her and Prince Beauregard Norixius. Although she was not happy with the arrangement, it would be good for her family to have at least one ally on their side. The agreement between the two kingdoms would be later strained as realizations would be made between the two that neither would be happy together.Meanwhile, while the two royals would attempt to get along, a secret plot lurked in the underground. Waiting for the right moment to strike and achieve power.
Relationships: Akiro/ Bianna, Asacl/Robin, Beau/Kyoku
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival of the Swan Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is all and AU based off a DnD game me and the_partedglass play together. They started the royalty AU and I have since expanded off of it.  
> Ascal: High elf  
> Beau: High Elf  
> Amafrey: Half elf  
> Robin: Human  
> Kallie: Cosmoborn (Homebrew DnD race)

Arrival of the Swan Princess  
A small carriage pulled by two horses pulled up to the place. Halfway up the castle steps stood two men and one woman. The man in the center was regal looking, his clothing a mix of deep blue fabric and shining silver armor. His short white hair was fluffed up, and a glittering gold crown sat atop his head. His expression was one of neutrality. To the right of the man was another man with short brown hair. He had tired brown eyes and his clothing underneath was hidden by a black cloak. When the carriage arrived he gave a long sigh Then to the far left was a short red haired woman. She wore glittering silver armor and a sword on her hip. She had a soft smirk as the carriage pulled up.  
Before the doors of the carriage could be opened, the red-head gently nudged the man in the middle and whispered, “Ready to turn away another snotty Princess?”  
The man gave her the side eye, doing his best to hide a smile. He then looked to the man next to him and asked quietly, “What is this Princesses name again?”  
“Princess Ascal Bidi, from the Kingdom of Nylva. They also call her the Swan Princess.” The second man replied without a beat.  
A soft hum escaped the man in the middle, and they all stood a little straighter as the doors opened and a young woman stepped out. The woman had soft pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and curly, half of it pulled up and in intricate braids. The crown on her head was silver with green emeralds. The gown she wore was soft satin green. There was a calm and warm smile on her face. After she had stepped out, and fixed her dress a bit, she turned to the woman who helped her out and thanked them. She then began to meet the three toward the middle of the steps.  
Once she was a few steps away the three of them bowed to her. Her smile tightened a bit and she curtsied in return.  
The man in the middle stood straight up first and said “Welcome to the Kingdom of Kardine, Princess Ascasl.”  
“The pleasure is mine Prince Beauregard. I hope my stay here does not come as a disturbance to you nor your kingdom.” She answered softly with an accented voice.  
“Not at all.” He replied easily. He then motioned to the right of him. “This is Lord Robin Lockmont, my father's arch-mage.” He then motioned to the left “And this is Lady Amafrey Fallmore, my personal guard. Should you find yourself needing anything and cannot find me these two can help you.” He told her honestly.  
The two bowed to her again and almost said in unison “Welcome your Majesty.  
She curtsied in reply to them. “Thank you, I will make sure my Lady’s Maid, Kallie is made aware of this.”  
“Kallie?” The Prince questioned.  
“Yes, I’m sorry she could not be here to greet you. She is helping our men put away the horses.” She told them.  
He hummed and offered her his hand. “Very well then, I will send a few servants to show her to your rooms.”  
Her small gloved hand slid onto his larger metal hand easily. “It is appreciated your Highness.”  
He nodded and led her up the next few steps to stand next to him. He then looped her arm in his and led her into the castle. Amafrey and Robin waited a bit, sharing a brief side eye with each other, and then made their way up the steps behind the two.  
Beauregard then began to lead the Princess around the castle, skipping over places he was sure she would find boring. When done the castle tour he led her to her room that was in the castle's third tallest tower overlooking the gardens. When they reached the room a tan young woman stood outside the door in a mix of green and yellow fabrics. A small veil covering the lower half of her face. The woman bowed to the four of them.  
“Your Majesties. It is an honor to meet you Prince Beauregard. I am Lady Kallie. I am glad to see my Princess is safe in your hands.” She told them.  
The Prince nodded his head to her. “Yes. I hope you both enjoy your stay in Kardine.”  
“I’m sure we will.” The Princess said softly.  
He nodded again, and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it before releasing her hand.  
“I will see you at dinner?” He asked.  
She nodded. “You will.”  
She then turned to Amafrey and Robin. “Thank you for welcoming me Lord Lockmont, Lady Fallmore.”  
Surprised the two bowed to her.  
She nodded to them and then to the Prince.  
“I shall retire to my room for now. I hope to see you all at dinner” She told them all, giving one last curtsy.  
With that, she entered the room she had been given, with Kallie following her inside. The doors closing behind them.  
The Prince, the Knight, and the Lord began to make their way down the steps of the tower. The redhead nudged the white haired male saying “Bet you 10 gold she shows her true colors within a week Beau.”  
He snorted and rolled his eyes. He went to respond but the Lord beat him to it.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that Amafrey.”  
The two turned to him, looking at the brooding man curiously.  
“What makes you say that Robin?” Beau asked.  
The advisor looked at them tiredly. “I’m not sure, but the air around her makes it seem that she is being forced into this just as much as you are.”  
The Prince raised his eyebrow at this and shrugged.  
Amafrey snorted and shook her head. “Bah, we think that of every woman that they try to match him with. I still say under that shy, quiet demeanor is a snot nosed brat.” She said abrasively.  
Beauregard just shook his head at his guards' antics and stuffed his hands into his pockets. His human hand fiddled with a small velvet box as he stared off into the hallway thinking of a different life. 

Deep in the woods a seemingly young man was on horseback dashing towards a very well hidden house. Once he reached the house, he jumped off his horse and burst into the building. In the main room stood a man with long red hair, two twin demons, and a short black haired elf.  
The man who burst into the room gulped and stood up straight.  
“It has been done Sir, the Nylva Princess has made it to Castle Kardine.”  
The demons and the elf turned to the redhead man as he got a sinister look on his face.  
“Let the games begin then.”


	2. An Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner between Beau's family and the Princess of Nylva and her Lady's Maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there and any spelling or grammatical answers  
> King Erlan, High Elf  
> Queen Sayrn, High Elf  
> Prince Atrix, High Elf  
> Princess Taur'in, High Elf  
> Princess Adaline, High Elf

The air around the dinner table was awkward. Ascal and Kallie sat at the table staring at the royal family of Kardine and wondering what level of hell they entered. The two side-eyed each other and then stared at the women across from them. The Princesses of Kardine looked equally as concerned as the two of them did. Even the two Prince’s looked a little put off by the similarities. A soft clearing of the throat turned everyone’s attention to the Queen. She offered a sympathetic smile to the table, before turning her attention to Ascal.   
“So, Princess Ascal, I trust that your journey here went well?” She asked.   
The Nylva Princess sat a tad bit straighter in her chair and said “Yes, your Majesty. It was a very relaxing journey. Your lands and villages are quite beautiful.”   
“Thank you. Beauregard will have to show you around the city some time. The atmosphere in the square is quite magical.” She responded with.   
Ascal nodded slightly.   
Prince Beau looked to his mother, then to Ascal and quietly “I’ll make sure to show her around the city at some point.”   
Queen Saryn nodded as did Ascal.   
The table soon went quiet again as everyone ate. The atmosphere filled once again with awkwardness. Only the sound of silverware clinking against the plates could be heard.   
King Erlan looked around the dinner table. He gave Beauregard a long look and then zeroed in on Ascal.   
“I trust that my son has shown you around the castle.” He muttered.   
The foreign Princess looked up in a bit of surprise, but quickly cooled her expression.   
“Yes, your Highness. Your castle halls and decor are extremely interesting. I am excited to learn more about your country and its history during my stay here.” She told him easily.   
He nodded, giving his son another look and then looking at Ascal again. “And he has treated you well?” He asked.   
She smiled sweetly. “Yes, he has treated me very well. Prince Beauregard was the epitome of a true gentleman.”   
King Erlan hummed softly while the eldest Prince shifted a bit awkwardly in his seat.   
The King continued to eat his food as the conversation died and the awkward atmosphere continued on. 

When dinner finally ended and Ascal and Kallie were making there way back to their room the Lady in Waiting asked “Are you sure you are not somehow related to them. You, Princess Adaline and Princess Taur’in look eerily similar.”   
“I promise Kallie I’m not related to them. You’ve met my father.” The Princess told her.   
“I know, but still it’s still so freaky. That and the fact that your father and his father want you two married. Like what? You two like siblings.” The taller woman continued.   
Ascal sighed sadly as they continued through the hall. “Yes, I know.”   
The older woman frowned “Sorry, I forget that you hate being reminded of your arrangement. I hope you know if I could take you away from this I would.”   
The Princess looked up to her friend and smiled sadly “It’s alright, and yes I know you would my dear friend. But I have a duty to uphold to my family and my people.”   
Kallie sighed but nodded. “Alright, but I am here for you if you need me.”   
The white haired woman smiled. “I know, and I can’t think of any other friend I would want with me on this journey.”


End file.
